Super Saiyan Sonic and the Dragon Emeralds
by xxlilmisskruegerxx
Summary: Could it be that sonic has saiyan blood in him from a time when all the dimensions were one? tikal/chaos trunks/oc and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – worlds collide

The sky darkensand clouds are everywhere. The enternal dragon rises from the dragonsballs.

"iam shenlong I will grant you one wish make yopur wish now or forever hold you peace"

"I want…the master emerald!"

The person making the wish is hidden in the shandows.

"your wish will be granted"

But the master emerald does not exist in that demensionso as a side effects the worlds of sonic and dbz collide!as our heroes will soon find out, this is not the first time the two worlds coexisted…

-mystic ruins-

Tails slowly wakes from his slumber and looks next to himself at sonic "hey sonic wake up somethins not right"

"I don't want to tails its still early. I didn't get much sleep you werehogging the covers last night"

Suddenlt a giant foot crashes through they're roof and narrowly misses the bed!

Tails starts flying by twisting his tails like helicopters and grabs sonic to exscape from the hole in the roof the identity of the foot was now apparent.

"sonic! It's a dinosaur said tails"

Suddenly the dinosaur falls after a blast andbehgind it was a green dude with antennasa and a white turban and cape

"hi im piccolo"

"hi were tails and sonic whats going on? Dinosaurs extincted a long time ago"

"im from other dimension where we have dinosaurs on earth. Someone used the dragoinballs to merge our two worlds."

"I bet it was dr eggman" said sonic "we cant let him get away"

"no it had to be someone from our side but idk who cause we killed friza and cell and buu."

"well we cant waste any time finding ouit. Lets kick some ass!" said sonic

So tails and sonic and piccolo flew off into the horizon to find goku


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Goku was hanging out in the mystic ruins with tikal when the others found him. "oh hey guys this is tikal whats happening?"

Someone has used the dragonballs to merge our two deminsons.. said tikal. A long tiem ago chaos split our woirls into two. Everything in one woirld is linked to something else in the othrer. Sonic….you are actually goku. Tails are gohan and knuckles is picolol. The chaos emeralds are…the dragon balls!"

"omg" said sonic. He loked at goku but dint no what to say. "wut happens if someone reuites the emeralds and the dragon's balls?"

"idk" said tikal "btw if your soulmate is killed so are you"

Suddenly they herd someone screamin

"amy oh no" said sonic so he ran after her voice. He found amy murdered in station square. "darn" he said. "I wonder who her soulmare was" goku started cring cause chici died too. "oh…" said sonbic

"lets goo affer eggman!" he said "he must hqave something to do with all of this

So piccolo sonic goku tails gohan and knuckles got into the tornado to chase after egg carrier


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Authors note: tails soulmate is actually crillin not gohan. Sry

Goku piccolo crillin sonic tails and knuckles got to the egg career but it shotted bombs at them "oh no" said tails but hes good at flyin plains so he dodged it. Goky said "kamehaha" and the egg carrer blew up. It almost landed on shadow but hes got rocket skates so he doged it.. "hey whats the big idea" shadow said.

"oh hi shadow im sry" said sonic. Dr robotic was trying to get away so sonic chassed after him. He started swinging his ball from his ship and it almspot hit sonic but crillin cut the ball in half with a destructo disk. "thx" said sonic. "np" said crillin.

"whatre you up to eggman?" said sonic. "we no u wished for the master emerald with the dragon balls so that the dimensions wuld fuse"

"no sonic I didn't do it I swear" said robotiv

"hmmm I wonder hwo did then" said sonic

"hey sonic maybe we shuld ask tikall" said goku

So they went back to the mystic ruins, tikal and chaos were hangin out by the pyramid cause their home the master emerald was gone (chaos and tikal are marred in this). "hmmm maybe it was eggmans soulmarwe said tikal"

"yeah that's the only possible explanation" said sonic "but idk who it could be"

"well we killed freza cell and bop" said goky "idk who it could be either"

Suddenly someone flew in and beheaded crillin so tails died too.

"I am prince frigid cousin of freeza. I will have….reveng!"

To be conitneu


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Tikal started screaming. "don't worry honey ill protect you" sasid chaos. He grabbed tikal and they flew away.

"no matter…" said frigid "u will soon see my real power when I hav the chaos emeralds the master emeld and the dragon balls! Enjoy ur life while you can sonic and frends!" and he flew off

Sonic and goku burred tails and crillin. "they were good friends. Said goku" "yeah said sonic. Well aveng their deaths"

Vegeta flew in front of goku and shadow was tridin on his back! "aha found u kakot. Ur nothing but a fake sayan. Prepare to die!"

"wait vbegeta there are more impotent things goin on right now. Cant ur stupid frudge wait?" said goku

"me and my soulmate sxhadow can handle frigid easily. Ull just get in my way" said vegeta and he rushed at goku. Just before making the killing strike however….he was hit

"sis!" said sonic

"don't mess with my friends!" said Ashley the hedgehog. (see my profile for a piocture of her)

Vegeta could since her power level was too strong for him and shadow so they flew away. Trunks looked at Ashley and blushed. "hi" he said. "im trunks. Sry about my dad he can be like that sometimes"

"np" said Ashley "so guys I guess frigid is robotniks soulmate. We have to stop him!"

But will our remaining heroes be strong enough? To be continue…..


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

bulna and rogue came up to the group "hey guys were soulmates. We turned the dragen radar into a chaos rader so you can track frigid with it"

"wow u guys are smart" said sonic "….wait a minute I recognize these parts u used to makle this! You killed omochao u bitcjhes!"

Sonic shot kamehaha at rogue and goku shot one at bulma


End file.
